Rise From The Ashes
by kleigh7692
Summary: The Muggle Studies class of Hogwarts is hosting a vocal talent show for their Muggle Studies class! What songs will Harry, Ron, Hermione, and more sing?  Some songs have bad language, just as a warning. Multiple pairings.


_**Rise From The Ashes**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the songs featured. I make no profit from this story, this is just for my own fun and other's amusement.

A/N: Set in 7th year, minus all Moldy Voldy, Horcruxes, etc. But! It is post HBP, so Dumbledore is gone. And no H/G, just because that ship annoys me for some reason. I don't know why. D/Hr. Listening to the songs during the performances may add to the experience. :D

Headmistress McGonagall stepped up onto the magically floating platform situated in the front of the Great Hall. Calling attention to the hundreds of students packed into the room, she began to read in a clear, loud voice from a bright yellow flyer in her hands:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Muggle Studies Class Presents:**

**School Vocal Talent Show**

**In an effort to assimilate both Muggles and those of Magical Blood into one community, we have planned for a talent show to commence on May 4****th****, 1997 at 12:00pm. The purpose of such an event is to experience how the significance of music is to both of the cultures. Participation is required for graduation; if you cannot sing, you may play an instrument or work with another student in organization and their own performance. Every song or piece of music performed must be of Muggle-orientation and you must provide proof of such existence before the performance begins.**

"Now will my students participating first please report backstage for your preparations please! Thank you!" McGonagall finished with a flourish and disappeared backstage with the people ready for performance. As soon as McGonagall vanished from the floating stage, Professor Trelawny, clearing her throat, stepped up to announce the first student.

"Ahem! Wonderful! Students, my lovely students, may I please present Mr. Neville Longbottom singing 'Streetcorner Symphony' written and performed originally by the Muggle singer Rob Thomas! Ah, Neville, my dear! Good luck, good luck!"

A petrified Neville Longbottom stepped up onto the platform, shaking from head to toe. Clearly, his courage was fighting its way to the top. Taking a deep breath, he settled himself in front of the microphone. Hearing the guitar starting, he looked down at his feet and whispered a quick prayer for good luck his Gram taught him as a boy. Finally hearing his cue, he looked up quickly, smiled, and began to sing.

"It's morning, I wake up  
The taste of summer sweetness on my mind  
It's a clear day in this city  
Let's go dance under the street lights  
All the people in this world  
Let's come together  
More than ever  
I can feel it,  
Can you feel it?

Come on over down to the corner  
My sisters and my brothers of every different color  
Can't you feel that sunshine telling you to hold tight  
Things will be alright?  
Try to find a better life  
Come on over down to the corner.  
My sisters and my brothers there for one another  
Come on over  
Man I know you wanna let yourself go."

By this time, the crowd was up on their feet, clapping their hands above their hands and nodding in time with Neville's song, dancing around, one hundred watt smiles on their faces. Neville smiled along with his audience. He'd never felt so encouraged before in his life! Even Professor Snape in the corner seemed to be trying to hold back a grin.

"Some people  
It's a pity  
They go all their lives and never know  
How to love or to let love go  
But it's alright now  
We'll make it through this somehow  
And we'll paint the perfect picture  
All the colors of this world will run together more than ever  
I can feel it  
Can you feel it?

We may never find our reason to shine  
But here and now this is our time!  
And I may never find the meaning of life  
But for this moment I am fine  
So…"

The crowd erupted in cheers once the music finished and Neville put his arms down in a bow. Professor Trelawny ran out and quickly grasped Neville's arm in amazement.

"Neville my boy! What a wonderful performance! I'm sure the crowd agrees?"

At this, the audience cheered again, some screaming. Neville broke out into another great smile. _If only Mum and Dad could see me now, _he thought. Trelawny ushered him quickly off the stage to permit the next performer.

"And now, our next singer will be Ms. Ginny Weasley performing 'Like A Boy' by Muggle…what is this? Hip hop artist? Ciara. Please give her a warm welcome ladies and gentleman. Good luck Miss. Weasley," Trelawny added.

Not many people had known the true reasons for she and Harry's break up this past year. Of course, everyone thought it was him trying to save her from some danger that Voldemort posed, which very well, may have been part of it. But Ginny knew that it wasn't the main reason. Harry's new arm candy Lavender Brown proved that. Harry was out to sow his proverbial oats and she wasn't going to be his stepping stone. She wanted the school to know the truth. The truth that she was cast aside for no good reason, especially after everything she'd done for him. She wanted them to know how he had treated her in their relationship. Ginny stepped up to the microphone, a look of coarse determination lining her facial features, her red hair flaming.

"Pull up your pants, just like him

Take out the trash, just like him

Getting your cash like him

Fast like him,

Girl you outta act like he did. That's what I'm talkin' about.

Security codes on everything

Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring

A foreign account and another one he don't know about.

Wish we could switch up the roles

And I could be that...

Tell you I love you

But when you call I never get back.

Would you ask them questions like me?

Like where you be at?

Cause I'm out 4 in the morning

On the corner rolling

Doing my own thing

Oh…"

At this point, Harry's face had turned bright red, his arm had receded from Lavender's shoulder. He knew exactly who this song was about. Ginny grinned from ear to ear.

What if I?

Had a thing on the side?

Made you cry?

Would the rules change up

Or would they still apply?

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy.

Ron joined in rapping, feeling elated at being able to help his baby sister in her revenge at his former best mate. No one messes with his family. Besides, this counted as his graduation requirement.

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that?

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Girl go head and be just like him.

Go run the streets just like him.

Come home late, say 'sleep' like him.

Creep like him.

Front with your friends

Act hard when you're with him like him. What?

Keep a straight face when you tell a lie,

Always keep an air tight alibi, keep him in the dark.

What he don't know won't break his heart.

Wish we could switch up the roles

And I could be that...

Tell you I love you

But when you call I never get back.

Would you ask them questions like me?

Like where you be at?

Cause I'm out 4 in the morning

On the corner rolling

Doing my own thing

Oh…

What if I?

Had a thing on the side?

Made you cry?

Would the rules change up

Or would they still apply?

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy."

Again, Ron joined in:

"Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

If I was always gone

With the sun getting home, would you like that?

Told you I was with my crew,

When I knew it wasn't true, would you like that?

If I act like you

Walk a mile off in your shoes, would you like that?

I'm messing with your head again

Dose of your own medicine."

Harry's face was blood red by now. Every person in the Great Hall was staring at him, even Malfoy was smirking at him from behind the curtains! It couldn't get any worse…

What if I?

Had a thing on the side?

Made you cry?

Would the rules change up

Or would they still apply?

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy.

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

Can't be getting mad!

What you mad?

Can't handle that!

If I played you...

Would you like that?

Had friends...

Would you like that?

Never call?

Would you like that?

Hell no!

You wouldn't like that

No!

What if I?

Made you cry?

Would the rules change up

Or would they still apply?

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy."

Ginny finished to a round of thunderous applause. Apparently, the crowd at Hogwarts appreciated knowing why Boy-Wonder dumped the youngest Weasley with no rationale to speak of.

"Wonderful and creative Miss Weasley! Superb, superb. Now, please join me in welcoming Mr. Ronald Weasley, who also participated in his sister's song for extra credit. He will be singing 'Roses' by a group named Outkast? Outkast, yes, that's it. This group is particularly noted in America and for their unique sound. Good luck Mr. Weasley!" Professor Trelawny added as she introduced Ron.

Ron stepped up to the same microphone his sister practically ate and spat back out at Harry's face. Little did anyone know, this song was to Pansy Parkinson who had been pursuing Ron for several months now that Draco had lost his father's inheritance for his "insolence" to the Dark Lord, claiming Ron to be of one most prominent of the pureblood families despite his financial situation. Ron began tapping his foot to the beat of his song, getting into it by the second. At the first note, he shot his finger up in Pansy's direction, pointing straight at her.

"Caroline! Caroline!  
All the guys would say she's mighty fine  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time.  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short.  
Yeah, now dig this, even though  
You'd need a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!"

Ron started moving his body to the left and right in time with the music, grinning at the horrific expression painted on Pansy's face. He would never forgive her for hurting him and his friends for years, no matter how hard she flirted or whispered in his ear.

"I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-oo-ooo!  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-oo-ooo!

Caroline! See she's the reason for the word "bitch"  
I hope she's speeding on the way to the club  
Trying to hurry up to get to some  
Baller or singer or somebody like that  
And try to put on her makeup in the mirror  
And crash, crash, crash… into a ditch! Just playin!  
She needs a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!

I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-oo-ooo!  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-oo-ooo!"

At this, Dean joined in, helping his buddy out. He loved to see a hag like Pansy be put in her place.

"Well she's got a hottie's body, but her attitude is potty  
When I met her at a party she was hardly acting naughty  
I said 'Would you call me?'  
She said 'Pardon me, are you ballin'?'  
I said 'Darling, you sound like a prostitute pursing.'  
Oh so you're one them freaks, get geeked at the sight of ATM receipts  
But game been peeped, dropping names, she's weak,  
Trickin' off this bitch is lost.  
Must take me for a geek, a quick way to eat  
A neat place sleep, a rent-a-car for a week, a trick for a treat.  
Now go on the raw sex, my AIDS test is flawless  
Regardless, we don't want to get involved with no lawyers.  
And judges just to hold grudges in a courtroom  
I want to see your support bra not support you!"

Flashing Dean a smile and a nod, Ron resumed singing.

"Better come back down to Mars  
Girl, quit chasing cars.  
What happens when the dough get so low  
Bitch, you ain't that fine  
No way… no way... no way…"

Ron and Dean finished the last verse with the "heel-toe" Dean called it when they were learning it. The crowd whooped and hollered and laughed when Ron almost fell over. Pansy ran from the Great Hall fuming, but not in tears. "Dang man, she didn't cry. Proves how much she 'loved me!'" Ron said to Dean over the cheers.

Professor Trelawny bustled up quickly ushering the boys off stage.

"Yes, yes, well done Mr. Weasley. Now, if you will, please assist me in welcoming Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stage singing 'Better Than Me' by Hinder? Yes. Hinder. Some of the Muggle-born instructors will be accompanying Mr. Malfoy in his performance due to the large amount of instruments needed for the song. Thank you and welcome to the stage Draco!"

Draco and Hermione had begun dating early in their seventh year, but lately, things had not been going well. Stress was pushing them apart and he could feel it. It destroyed him when she asked for a break, but he was willing to wait, but he still wanted her to know his feelings that he had been having as of late. Draco took his seat on the stool in front of the microphone, shocking everyone by situating a guitar on his lap poised to play. Not only had Draco learned his song, but had learned the music as well for his lead part. He began strumming the guitar and leaned in to sing:

"I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe.  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be.  
I told myself I won't miss you,  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you.

I really miss your hair in my face,  
And the way your innocence tastes.  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me."

Draco started to cry, against his better willpower. He really hadn't wanted his performance to go this way. Luckily, he noted, he was able to keep his voice from wavering, the tears just making silent tracks down his face.

"While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for.  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room.  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you.

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes.  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish you never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure.  
This can't be the end, the end.

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes.  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me.  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes.  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me.  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me."

He stole a quick glance at Hermione who was sitting on the first row, still awaiting her turn. She had tears flowing freely from her eyes. She got up quickly and left the rows, heading for backstage. Draco's heart constricted. The crowd cheered in front of him, but he didn't hear it. He had gotten it out, that's what he had come here to do, first and foremost.

"My goodness Draco my dear, what an emotional rollercoaster you took us on there!" Trelawny said. "Now, please let's welcome next Miss Hermione Granger, who will be singing 'Time After Time' performed originally by Cyndi Lauper, but according to Miss Granger, recently covered? Yes, covered by a band called Quietdrive. Please, give a warm welcome to Hermione," she finished quickly.

Hermione scanned the crowd and spotted her parents in the back. They had traveled here on special permission of Headmistress McGonagall to watch their daughter in her element. She smiled and waved at them and took her place at the microphone. This was her song to her new love, Draco. She knew that they were on the outs and "taking a break," but she wanted him to know she still cared and she still wanted him in her life, especially after his heartwrenching song that he had sung before her. She took a deep breath and look back at the curtains, where he stood watching her. Looking back at her parents, she began to sing:

"Lying in my bed  
I hear the clock tick  
And think of you.  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new.  
Flashback:  
Warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after time.

Sometimes  
You picture me.  
I'm walking  
Too far ahead  
You're calling  
To me  
I can't hear  
What you've said.

Then you say  
Go slow.  
I fall behind  
The second hand,  
Unwinds

If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time.  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I'll be waiting.  
Time after time.  
Time after time.  
Time after time.

After  
My picture fades  
And darkness  
Has turned to grey,  
Watching  
Through windows  
You're wondering  
If I'm okay…"

Hermione again looked back at Draco. He wasn't crying anymore, but looked elated, relieved. She smiled and he returned with a grin to beat her own. She turned back to her audience, feeling a renewed vigor in her performance.

"Secrets  
Stolen  
From deep inside  
The drum beats  
Out of time.

If you're lost  
You can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time.  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I'll always be waiting  
Time after time.  
If you fall  
I will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time.  
Time after time.  
Time after time.  
Time after time."

Hermione finished with a wink to her parents who were smiling and clapping loudly, as were the student body and others in the crowd. She felt euphoric. She was sure she had gotten her message across to Draco. She looked around and saw him running toward her laughing. She smiled back and ran into his arms. The assembly "awwwed" and whistled as the happy couple kissed vigorously on stage.

Trelawny came sauntering up and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"If you are quite finished there, we will continue with our last performer for today, Mr. Harry Potter! He will be singing 'Handsome Devils Benediction' also by Quietdrive. And also welcome back the Muggle-born music instructors who helped Draco on his performance. They will also be helping Mr. Potter. Good luck my boy!" Trelawny said grinning.

Harry stepped up to the microphone, sweating bullets. He had heard Ginny's proclamation of their ended relationship which was, regrettably, pretty truthfully. He needed to put out what he felt inside and this seemed to be the best way to do it. He may have the blood on his hands, but he still had feelings regarding their end. He began on his cue:

"My head is wrong  
My thoughts are gone  
But I hope to find that personality  
That makes me feel happiness  
Against the grain  
Realize your pain  
But I hope to find some temporality  
Brace yourself for this next injunctive  
You'll be living your life your own way  
Just graduate gradually.

Why did you finally realize that in my mind you're a  
Catastrophic complication?  
Why did you finally figure out that it's not only  
Just a new love situation?"

He knew he wasn't blaming her, but he just needed her to understand why he felt he needed for them to end. He knew it was a matter of growing and learning. He regretted she was one of the ones to be in his past, she had always held a soft spot in his heart. He looked at her pleadingly, trying to get her to comprehend he was sorry.

"My heart is gone  
My thought was wrong  
But I hope to find that  
Imperfection that makes me feel whole again  
Against your car  
I'll press you now  
With the hope to find some sensuality  
Brace yourself for this next in juncture  
You'll be living your life your own way  
Stimulate. Stimulate.

Why did you finally realize that in my mind you're a  
Catastrophic complication?  
Why did you finally figure out that it's not only  
Just a new love situation?

What do you want from me? (What did you want from me?)  
What did you think you'd know? (What did you think you'd know?)  
I needed time to breath, (I need to)  
You needed time to grow (Grow)  
What is it? I cannot see. (I cannot see)  
Is it in front of me?  
I don't know what you need.  
Why can't I just say no?

It's not a part of me,  
That's pushing you from me.  
I don't know where to be.  
You've got it. I've got it.  
There's nothing wrong with me.  
I don't know what you see.  
You would be there for me.  
You needed room to grow."

Harry wrapped up his song to a round of energetic applause and cheers. He looked at Ginny, hoping to see in her face, forgiveness. Her face was impassive, although she was red up to her hairline. Maybe, one day. It may take some time, but maybe their friendship can be salvaged. Professor Trelawny sauntered up, holding up her hands.

"That's it for this talent show children! But please, welcome, as a last guest singer, Albus Dumbledore! Minerva, if you please. And please congratulate your performers on a job well done and we'll see you in class! Thank you!" she finished. McGonagall entered the Great Hall levitating Dumbledore's portrait in front of her. She placed it on the platform, in view of everyone. Eyes twinkling, he began his own song:

"I felt this way before  
I fell right through the floor  
And I am certain I've become  
Broken, bruised, and numb.

Would you restate your opinion  
And hold back your investigation?  
Do you see the sins you're making?  
Cause I've made them all before.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious.  
I'm sitting here making my own rules  
And if I fall from the ceiling  
You'll be down there waiting  
And my only hope  
Is falling down.

And by my own admission  
You'll find that my condition  
Is worse than you imagined.  
You're better off if you know  
But every time before that I  
Tried to measure pain inside.  
You can't ignore it  
Right now I can't ignore it.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious.  
I'm sitting here making my own rules  
And if I fall from the ceiling  
You'll be down there waiting  
To finish me.

Inside of me  
I'll take my heart  
And rip my feelings out  
Before they make me doubt.  
And I'll fall down with flames burning  
_Alive again_  
As long as you know that.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious.  
I'm sitting here making my own rules  
And if I fall from the ceiling  
You'll be down there waiting  
To finish me  
Finish me."

Dumbledore finished to applause and tears at rememberence of his legacy. Harry smiled sadly at Dumbledore's portrait's beautiful song. He needed some time to think to himself. He began off in the direction of his dorm. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Draco and Hermione chatting comfortably with her parents, smiles all around. Neville was speaking to his Gram laughing at her rendition of his dancing he had done during his song. Seems they finally were getting along. He had just reached the entrance to the Great Hall when Ginny stopped him by stepping directly in his path.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Can you please move?" Harry asked. "No, Harry, we have let this get in the way of our friendship. I appreciate the song you sang. It put things into perspective for me. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, but I'm hurt…" Harry interrupted but Ginny held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm hurt, and I will be for some time. I cared greatly for you, you understand that, I know. I hope one day, we can salvage our friendship. It means a lot to me to have you around, even if we aren't dating," she finished with a smile.

Harry couldn't describe the relief he felt inside himself.

"Of course Ginny. But I also should be apologizing. I haven't acted the way befitting a Gryffindor would be. I also value your friendship, I want you to know that," he said while holding out his hand. She took it, shaking it and laughing.

"You, are a piece of work Harry Potter. Now, I think I'll go tell Ronald about our newfound…neutrality? That way he won't throttle you when you go to sleep tonight," she added, walking away towards Ron and Draco and Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said with wide eyes. _I'm rising from my own ashes…_ Harry thought.

_Fin_


End file.
